Ocaso
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "¿Cuándo comenzó a desmoronarse todo?" [Harry x Brandon. Yaoi]


**Ocaso**

* * *

El edificio es un fantasma de lo que solía ser; prácticamente en ruinas. Resulta sorprendente que el techo no les caiga encima al entrar.

Los años de abandono han dejado marcas contundentes en cada rincón; paredes roídas y manchadas de humedad, ventanas rotas, polvo estancado por décadas sobre toda superficie.

Los dos hombres que ocupan un par de deteriorados asientos tampoco conservan mucho de los jóvenes que solían llamar a ese sitio «hogar».

Haces de luz se cuelan por el techo agujereado, y el aire es pesado, desagradable de respirar.

Frente a Harry, un rostro se resquebraja. Permanece observándolo con cierto desdén hasta que el eterno hermetismo de aquellos labios termina desesperándole, y rompe el silencio.

La voz demandante de un hombre que se extravió entre la magnitud de sus propios sueños retumba con recriminaciones vacías.

Pregunta cosas innecesarias.

La conversación que podría haberlos salvado hace trece años no viene a solucionar nada ahora.

Ahora ya han sido despojados de todo.

Brandon mantiene la mirada clavada en la mesita frente a él, donde solían jugar cartas. Continúa escuchando con resignación hasta que reconoce palabras que hacen eco a sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a desmoronarse todo?

La última vez que se hizo esa pregunta se encontraba a punto de subir a un auto con placas que leían «Libertad», para dar un paseo con su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-

_"Sólo quiero ser libre."_

Esas palabras siempre acudían a su mente cada vez que se sentía en conflicto consigo mismo.

Brandon recordaba vívidamente el momento en que las escuchó; el murmurar del agua corriendo en la alcantarilla, el olor penetrante y desagradable, la oscuridad incierta que los protegía mientras se escondían bajo tierra, invadiendo los terrenos que pertenecían a las ratas.

Pero lo que en verdad le afectó fue la angustia en la voz de Harry, la desolación contagiosa que surgió de sus labios en el mayor momento de debilidad que le ha conocido.

Fue una de las contadas ocasiones en que Brandon lo percibió genuinamente asustado. Y si hacía un rápido recuento a lo largo de la historia que los unía, podía concluir con tristeza que aquel abatido semblante tal vez fue lo último que vio de su mejor amigo.

La esencia de Harry se desvaneció poco a poco a partir de entonces.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que conocía el instante justo en que las cosas cambiaron.

La mirada acuosa y aterrada de Deed todavía permanecía fresca en su memoria. No recordaba las palabras exactas de Harry, pero podía evocar con precisión el estremecimiento que le causaron.

Lo dejó pasar. Había sido un momento de dolor y rabia para ambos.

Ahora comenzaba a comprender que no debió justificar aquello. Fue el inicio de la mala costumbre de obedecer un deber ciegamente sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, le trajo el hábito de despedir señales de alarma sin reflexionar en ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fue la primera vez que eligió a Harry McDowell sobre todo lo demás.

La segunda vez, años después, lo hizo con mayor consciencia de ello.

En contra de toda evidencia, decidió confiar en él hasta el final. Poniendo una venda sobre sus propios ojos, pretendió, abandonándose a la agridulce melancolía que cada minuto de aquel utópico día trajo.

La velocidad del automóvil, el sol quemándoles la piel, la brisa de mar en sus rostros. Realmente parecía que fueran dueños de todo.

Sin motivo aparente volvieron a las calles que les vieron crecer, visitaron las tumbas de sus amigos y recordaron viejas promesas.

Y la engañosa perfección llegó a su cénit cuando Harry estacionó el auto frente al orfanato donde habían crecido.

Entonces Brandon observó con fascinación cómo el otro se dejó ser consumido por la añoranza mientras contemplaba a un grupo de niños jugar. Lo escuchó hablar por minutos sobre los sueños de un chiquillo, y durante esos momentos, le pareció el mismo Harry de sus recuerdos de antaño.

Parpadeó con cierta incredulidad cuando aquél volteó a verle, sonriendo jovial, coqueto, su mirada chispeante en nostalgia. Harry estiró un brazo sobre el asiento del convertible, sujetó su nuca y se inclinó sobre él al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia sí.

Brandon recibió el beso de Harry serenamente. Harry succionó sus labios, los saboreó sin reparos, deslizó su lengua entre ellos y exploró la cálida boca hasta que su efusiva firmeza terminó extrayendo una respuesta de adecuada intensidad.

Brandon cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza, inhaló ese momento.

Y estuvo seguro de que había sucedido algo similar en otra ocasión, años atrás.

Un par de jóvenes aturdidos sobre la acera, llorando por los amigos perdidos, temiendo por sus vidas, guiados por la adrenalina del pánico.

Fue mucho más rápido y descuidado que esto, y lo olvidaron enseguida.

El contacto murió con el ocaso, tan repentinamente como había iniciado. Harry dirigió una breve sonrisa y una huidiza mirada a Brandon antes de arrancar el auto. No hubo una palabra más.

El espejismo acabó del todo cuando regresaron al edificio principal de Millennion y atravesaron las puertas del elevador.

El hecho de que ni siquiera se pudieran ver a los ojos cargaba consigo un presagio desconsolador. Y cada vez que subían un piso, Brandon experimentaba una amarga punzada en el pecho.

El ascenso amenazaba resultar eterno, y cada segundo que pasaban sumidos en mutismo tornaba la desesperanzadora verdad en algo más evidente.

Randy dijo alguna vez que la supremacía de Millennion radicaba en ser capaces de _"Estrangular con un poder invisible"_.

Harry llegaba a tener ese efecto sobre Brandon, quizás inconscientemente. Pero era una influencia real y devastadora.

Brandon aceptaría cualquier sanción que Harry decidiera para él.

Y se creyó preparado para ello. Pero el dolor fue indescriptible, la devastación atronadora. Se sintió tan trastornado por la desilusión que ni siquiera logró percibir el aire golpeándolo mientras caía al vacío.

-.-.-.-.-

Harry coloca el par de pistolas sobre la mesa. El ajetreo del exterior se vuelve más palpable.

Se encuentran acorralados.

—¿Nos equivocamos?

Brandon piensa que sí. Para muestra ahí está, eligiéndolo a él de nuevo y por última vez, después de llegar al punto de perder su humanidad y olvidar la voz de Maria.

El mismo Harry debe admitir que conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta.

A estas alturas es evidente que la libertad que buscó toda su vida resultó inalcanzable. Más bien, la dejó atrás con sus acciones sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Y las oportunidades de arreglarlo todo habían sido fríamente ignoradas. Cualquier posibilidad de redención, cancelada por sus pecados. Harry fue cegado por la ambición de dejar huella, y Brandon por el deseo de tener un propósito.

La era de Harry McDowel llega a su final. El tiempo de "Grave" se agota.

Y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer para retrasar los resultados de sus decisiones.

En merecida conclusión, sus caminos convergen por última vez en un lugar tan decadente y patético como ellos mismos.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
